Osharan
Osharan Biology Osharans are humanoids with males standing between 5'-4" and 7' with females ranging 4'-6" to 6'. Abnormalities to this are uncommon but not unusual with the smallest member being a female who only stood two feet tall, and the tallest record belonging to a ten foot male. Instances of gigantism and dwarfism appear without proportional defect, leading diminutive members to appear as children. The Osharans grow canine like ears, but not tails, and have fanged incisor teeth that allow for a vicious bite. Their bodies can adapt to varying ranges of heat and cold, though they do suffer from heat stroke if forced to exert themselves in temperatures over 120. If ambient temperatures drop below 20 degrees Fahrenheit an individual without protective clothing will go into a kind of biological stasis or hibernation. The Osharan can survive int his state without food or water for 30 days before they begin to starve to death, but are left completely helpless and unable to be awakened until the temperature rises again. If the temperature should continue to fall they will experience hypothermia at 0 Fahrenheit and die. The Osharan diet consists mainly of meat, with tolerances for vegetables, fruits, and nuts. Heavy starches such a potatoes are bad for them in great quantities, while breads and pastas must be taken in moderation. As a species they have a limited ability to absorb alcohol compared to other species, as such they suffer a greater effect from smaller doses, and can reach toxic levels of alcohol poisoning much quicker. This has not stopped their culture from embracing the intoxicant. All Osharans generate a bio energy, but only a rare few are capable of emitting it into a solid, visible state that can be used as a weapon. In most cases this energy is emitted as a bio-luminescent glow that produces a dim light about 2/3 the strength of a single candle. Event his gift is uncommon, however, as the trait is a residual adaptation. It is most commonly used in cases of implanted technology, where the bio energy can be tapped to run nuero implants, artificial limbs, and mechanical organs. One popular implant is a small charging deck usually implanted into the wrist, forearm, or sometimes the palm, which allows small devices to be recharged via the bio energy. While all Osharans generate this energy it is uncommon to find one who can emit it in any usable fashion, and rarer still to find someone strong enough to utilize it offensively or defensively in combat. Osharan Culture The Osharan people are a militaristic, patriarchal society with each member of society being required to take at minimum four military focused classes during high school, followed by a mandatory two year service. Once this is completed the individual is considered a citizen of the nation and may follow whatever career path they desire, keeping all of their issued equipment from the military, including special trained weapons and vehicles if it is possible for a single person to crew it. Something like a tank is clearly off limits. This is done in order to create a society that is prepared for any form of military attack or disaster, by having skills, weapons, and special grade vehicles in the hands of the common citizen when and if it is needed without delay. Those who choose to continue in the military gain special accommodations, social status, and often accrue a mass of wealth to their name. Despite the obvious focus on military achievement, Osharan culture is nor entire war obsessed. Pursuits of knowledge and art are equally encouraged, with the sciences being particularly smiled upon. A scientific genius or talented composer can find themselves reaching the same levels of esteem as the greatest military minds. They remain, however, as lesser citizens compared to their military counterparts, with exceptions made for those who leave a truly amazing impact. The governmental Monarchy holds supreme control over the Osharan people, with 8 distinct nations on Oshar, ruled by the eight kings who form a planetary governance. Each new planet colonized begins with a single nation, around a single king. Each King has complete control over their nation, but must adhere to certain rules formed by the 8 Elders of Oshar, being the eight kings ruling over the home world. While the Osharan Monarchy is not tyrannical, they do impose certain limitations on their people, such as the mandatory military service. Other requirements include the replacement of grown, adult teeth with perminant, ceramic teeth that won't corrode, and whose material is stronger than natural teeth while also being anti-bacterial. All Osharan citizens are also tagged with locator transponders that produce their rank, citizenship, provide information on their vitals, report their location to the authorities at all times, and controls what they are able to purchase. While all of this may seem harsh to more free societies, it is simply daily life for the Osharans. Apart from the military spectacle, and the omnipresent police force, an Osharan city is a bustle of vibrant life. Architecture is designed to be both practical, military functional for defense, and aesthetically pleasing to the eye, decorated with murals and frescoes. Streets are paved in logical, military ordering, while being lined with grove trees, wild flower patches, and statues. Form and function blend together as emergency weapon boxes are hidden with almost shrine like facades. Festivals are a regular thing in any city or village, held to their god Oshear, celebrate a battle, or sometimes simply because it was decided today would be a good day to have a big party. Bans on alcohol and recreational drugs are lifted for a day, and loud music is played, while vendors peddle their goods and foods. Outcast While many Osharans stay to the home world and other subsidiary colonies, others rebel against it and seek to strike out on their own. Armed with weapons, vehicles, and skills from their military training, these few are often expelled from society due to not completing their military service, or have faced some other form of dishonor. Others simply decide they want to try to make a living somewhere else. Whatever the reason for it, those who abandon their nation are considered Outcasts, and while visiting is permitted, they can no longer stay on Oshar. It is not uncommon for these Outcasts to come together and form a pirate band, pledging loyalty under a captain they name King. Thee pirate elements are not considered part of the Osharan government any more, and so the Osharans do nothing to deal with them as long as they don't interrupt Osharan trade. Much to the chagrin of other space travelers.